


Under the Stars

by turntuptitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Love Story, M/M, Smut, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntuptitan/pseuds/turntuptitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thinks about it everyday, he's addicted to the sweet voice of Armin and the way the twinkle in his eye looks every time he looks at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

Eren and Armin had been friends since childhood, but some people thought they wouldn’t have chemistry in terms of friendship, and by that they meant what the fuck was a genius doing hanging around someone so stubborn? But the words did not bother them, they did not budge, especially Eren seeing that he was infatuated with his best friend.

Through thick and thin, they’ve been beside each other.

Armin looks up at the night sky, the stars are shining bright, and his eyes gleam as he looks at the sky. He’s thinking back to the time when they were around eight years old and Eren defended him from bullies, ever since then he’s felt like he’s owed him something in return—something better and worth more value than that. Eren turns his head, seeing that he’s in a trance, Eren simply smiles at the fact that he looks so serene while doing so.­ His eyes are half-lidded as if he was going to fall asleep any second now, his mouth was slightly open and he was staring at the sky. Armin breaks out of his thinking train and looks at Eren, who is caught staring at him. Eren turns away, face flushed, why the hell did he have to be caught staring, why couldn’t it ever be Armin who was staring at him with that twinkle in his eye?

This was something they had done at least every week, they would go and look at the stars, and would point at the stars, indicating what they’d name it. It was a good time for them but when Eren would tell Jean about it, Jean thought it was funny for whatever reason and would laugh until his stomach hurt. Armin smiles lightly before placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder and with a light giggle he points to the spot in which Eren looks at the direction his pointer finger is leading to.

“Look, we’re here.” Armin speech breaks Eren’s thoughts.

Eren had been so lost in thought, that he didn’t even realize they had arrived.  They would walk together to a hill nearby their town, they would sit on it and do what they usually did. If they hadn’t come together, either someone was sick or they’d meet each other there anyways. It was almost something you would call a weekly activity.

They both proceed to move down the hill, sitting in their usual spot as they look at each other, and they both smiled in sync. Armin was the first one to point at a star, it was a small one, and not too noticeable. However, Armin had that sacred twinkle in his eyes, while his lips parted, Eren stared at them instead of the star.

“Let’s name it after you, Eren.” Armin said.

“Eh, really? Why?” Eren didn’t mean to question him so quickly, but he was dying to know why. Could this be…there was no way that’d ever happen.

“It’s tiny. It may not shine as bright as the others, but, it has its own strengths and is beautiful in its own way is all.” Armin’s face became flustered after he said it so casually, “I mean…well…it’s—”

Eren cut him off by staring directly in his eyes, he leaned in out of his own control, and his body was betraying him for the strong emotions he felt for Armin. He placed a palm on Armin’s cheek and his eyes widened a bit as Eren’s face leaned into his, brushing their lips together lightly.

Armin didn’t know how to act in that very moment, he was very confused as to why he didn’t move away—this is his best friend he’s kissing here, this is totally unacceptable in his eyes and he’s deeply ashamed of doing such things.

“Armin…I really…like you, you know?” Eren’s confessed under a gentle whisper, he let himself press against his lips this and to Armin, they felt soft and somewhat enjoyable. Eren noticed that he wasn’t protesting and he wanted to spend as much time savoring Armin’s taste as long as possible. He began to leave slow, passionate kisses on his lips and Armin desperately clutched onto Eren’s shirt before Armin’s body lays down, face flustered. 

Eren climbed on top of him as he continued to kiss him with craving and love. His kisses started out gentle, loving and caring until he started getting really into it, biting on Armin’s bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. When Eren opened his eyes, Armin was a hot mess. His eyes were half-open, he was flustered, and one of his arms was above his head while the other was underneath Eren.

“I really, really like you.” He said, attacking Armin’s lips with kisses and Armin merely followed what Eren was doing. Their tongues brushed together and glided against each other’s in hunger and desire. Armin let out a breathy moan, which had made Eren’s heart skip a beat, and he didn’t know how to react to such a sound. He swore that the sound could even be considered illegal because that’s how damn sexy it sounded in that very moment.

Eren swallowed his spit, opening his eyes once more to see that Armin was an even hotter mess than he was before then he had realized what he was doing. “Armin I...” He couldn’t speak, what had he exactly done to his best friend? This was definitely not what best friends were supposed to do, he told himself every single day that as long as Armin was happy that it didn’t matter if this love was one-sided and yet he does actions such as this to prove himself wrong—he wanted more but he didn’t need more, it was just a wish, a desire, and something that fueled inside of him for a very long time.

“Eren, me too.”  Armin breaks the silence, saying it courageously which nobody would have expected out of Armin but there’s no changing the past, he’s already said it.

“Eren, kiss me. Please. I need to…” Eren didn’t give him time to finish, he pressed another kiss onto his lips before grabbing his hand, it was nearly getting too dark to do anything more at this time.

“To your place?” Eren asks.

“Yeah.” Armin responded.

And so they walk in complete awkward silence to Eren’s place, in which Eren quickly shut the door to his home and led Armin to his bedroom, he flicked on the light as Armin sat on the bed, it seemed he was almost waiting for something to happen to him. Eren looked over at him, he gripped onto his shoulder, and he wasn’t going to let this silence go on for any longer. He let his lips pressed against Armin’s and Armin fell back onto the bed, letting Eren take control while Eren almost devoured his lips with smooth kisses. He massaged Armin’s scalp while he was kissing him, it had been a long time since Eren hoped this would happen to him, hoping that he could feel Armin’s touch, see him become weak beneath him and finally, make love to him like there was no damn tomorrow. Eren’s kisses travel down his neck, grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it upward before he starts laying kisses on Armin’s placid chest. Armin let out a rather shy moan and his legs almost constricted Eren. Eren needed to loosen him up or they wouldn’t be able to do such things.

He let his tongue travel from the top of his chest to his stomach before he laid butterfly kisses upon his torso, slow, wet kisses against the top of his pants. Eren took a breath before he started to unbutton Armin’s pants, in which Armin’s grip became tighter against Eren but then loosened when Eren’s hand went to unzip them. He had to remain calm in this situation, he was sure this was what he wanted now, he was determined to let Eren take him father than he’s ever gone. He was sure he was ready to let Eren show him a brand new world, he was sure that it had to be Eren.

Eren’s mouth was soon on Armin’s cock through his boxers before he realized it, he started out slowly, enjoying the taste of the shorter male. He wanted to savor the taste of his cock but that wouldn’t stay that way for long because he went into sucking hard and fast, he loved the feeling when Armin’s length slid out of his mouth and went back into his mouth. Armin’s covered his face with his hands, and moaned daringly as he felt so damn good. Eren even went as far as to cup his balls while he continued to blow him, Armin’s body was going to jerk upward due to his climax but Eren removed his mouth and smirked up at Armin, who couldn’t see the devious crooked grin.

“Armin…” Eren called out, voice deeper than usual, it rang nearly seductively to Armin’s ears.

“Y-yes?” He asked, speech unsteady as he uncovered his eyes, he had been curious as to why Eren had stopped sucking him off.

“Get on all fours, _please_?” He figured if he had seemed more demanding that Armin would listen to him, but if he had added please at the end, perhaps he would. His pants were agonizingly tight now and while Armin got on all fours, Eren stripped down to nothing. Armin faced the headboard of the bed, he stared at it intensely, as if he were nervous about something.

Eren promised him to try to be gentle and Armin stayed silent.  He was way too embarrassed to say anything, his heart was going to pound out of his chest and he couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this with Eren, he’s had a couple of wet dreams about them doing things like this but had never imagined that he would actually have the real Eren in flesh fuck him.

Eren is positioned behind him on his knees, he pushed Armin’s back down a bit so his face was down and his ass was facing upward. He slowly eased one finger into Armin’s ass, slowly and steadily until he gained a rhythm, then he added two fingers to stretch him out a bit more. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Armin.

Armin felt something else replace Eren’s fingers, and while Eren eased his cock into him, a sharp gasp that nearly hurt broke from Eren’s throat. Armin was so tight around his length and if he said it didn’t feel fantastic, he’d be lying. He stays in that position for a while before they adjust to the feeling together.

“I can’t…wait any longer, Armin.” Eren said as he pulled out from inside of him before moving back into him. He’s moving gently, and Armin’s breathing heavily beneath him, and his arms are a trembling mess. It was rather adorable, Eren though. He repeats the same process for a second time, then a third time, then a fourth time before he starts to gasp with rhythm into him. He allowed his fingers to dig into Armin’s hips while he thrusted, Eren’s eyes screwed shut and he bit down on his lip as Armin’s tightness did not fade a bit.  After a few minutes, Eren is practically slamming inside of him and Armin is whining loudly underneath him, and they were both a sweating mess. His cock kept hitting that spot that Armin wanted it to hit, just in the same motion and all. Suddenly the stammering mess, Armin, cries out loudly. “I’m going to...I’m going to—ah! I love you!” Eren opened his eyes and removed one of his hands from Armin’s hips to grip his cock, his hand strokes it quickly as he thrusts into him roughly. His back arches and his lower body rolls on Eren’s hardened throbbing erection and Armin’s cock shot strings of cum into Eren’s palm. Seeing that turned Eren on even more, his twitching length slammed into Armin a couple of last times before he shot inside of Armin with a sharp moan and then a high pitched “mmm” followed by “I love you too!”

Eren slid himself out of Armin, removing his hand from around his cock, he looked at his hand and Armin turned his head, lust-filled eyes shaking with fulfilled desire and limbs a shaking mess.

“Look at my hand…” Eren blurted out and Armin laughed it off, in which Eren did too, the both of them laughed in between pants.

After their breaths were steady and consistent, Eren went to the bathroom and washed his hands and then offered Armin the shower, in which he took the offer. Doing all that, they both laid down in Eren’s bed, Eren was in his pajamas and Armin was wearing the extra pair of pajamas Eren had that were baggy on Armin.

Eren poked Armin’s nose, “Hey, I love you.”

“I love you too, Eren.”


End file.
